Mind of the Heart 2: Cursed
by Itachi-21
Summary: *SEQUEL TO THE MIND OF THE HEART SERIES* The Akatsuki finally travel back to the world where Emma, Lindsay, and Olivia are, but for some reason, they arrive in the world as cats. Now they must rely on the three girls and their crazy group of friends to turn back into humans. Can they count on the girls, or will the infamous Akatsuki be stuck as cats forever? *DISCONTINUED*
1. Being Catty

_**This is definitely a bad idea…starting the sequel without finishing the original series. But I'm doing it anyway.**_

~Third POV~

"Is everyone here?" Pein asked, raking the assembled Akatsuki members with an icy gaze.

"Yes, Pein," Konan answered from next to the orange-haired leader.

"Can we fucking get on with the jutsu already?" Hidan asked irritably.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu growled.

"Zombie Combo is at it again," Kisame joked.

"Fuck off!" Hidan shouted. Kakuzu merely transferred his glare to Kisame.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I SHALL CASTRATE YOU HERE AND NOW!" Pein shouted, effectively silencing the arguing Akatsuki.

"Tobi's scared…"

[Omitted scene of extreme violence between Pein and Tobi]

"Now that that's out of the way," Pein said, "We are traveling back to that world today. The jutsu is ready."

"Yeah, hmm!" Deidara cheered, "It's been so long, and I actually miss that world, hmm."

"Brat, you're giving me a headache," Sasori sighed, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Puppets can **get headaches?" **Zetsu asked.

"You cannibal…"

"SILENCE, OR DO I HAVE TO THREATEN YOU ALL AGAIN?"

Even Tobi was smart enough to keep quiet this time (yes, he survived Pein's wrath).

"Right," Pein said as he deflated, "Get in position so I can perform the jutsu."

The members lined up in a circle obediently for fear of Pein's threats. A couple of hand signs from Pein, a poof of white smoke, and the Akatsuki was gone.

~0~

"Hey, Leader…" Kisame asked hesitantly, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

After the smoke dissipated, the ten Akatsuki members found themselves in a place with wickedly tall buildings and snow on the ground.

"I'm sure this is the place," Pein muttered, staring up at the towering structures.

"WHAT THE FUCK? HOW THE HELL DO I HAVE A TAIL?" Hidan yelled.

"And fur!" Kakuzu added, pawing at the zealot's pelt. Pelt? Pawing? Oh, no.

"HOW DID WE BECOME CATS,HMM?" Deidara glared at his own yellow fur furiously.

"BRAT, SHUT UP SO WE CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!" Sasori jabbed his red-furred tail at the yellow tom.

In their shock and surprise, the Akatsuki members observed each other's cat form. Pein was completely orange but with some black dots here and there. Konan had become blue-furred with a rose-like marking on her head. Itachi was completely black. He could blend in easily with shadows and wouldn't be noticed unless he moved. Kisame had light blue fur with black marks on his face. Deidara was completely yellow with some bushy fur covering one side of his face. Sasori was all red, his tail flicking in annoyance. Kakuzu was brown with black stripes; Hidan was a gray and silver tabby. Zetsu was black and white, and Tobi was mostly black but with orange on his face. He and Pein were kind of like opposites.

"Tobi is a cat!" Tobi exclaimed, waving his tail happily above his head.

"That's not something **to be proud of,**" Zetsu growled, pawing at the snow.

"Was this a part of your jutsu, Leader, because if it is…" Itachi left the threat unfinished, narrowing his eyes and slipping into a kitty crouch.

"It was not," Pein answered, meeting Itachi's gaze firmly. After a couple tense seconds, Itachi nodded and straightened out of his battle position.

"Pein, we should find some shelter. It's too cold out here," Konan said.

Pein glanced at her and nodded. "Let's go," he said, picking a random direction and leading the other Akatsuki members to find shelter.

~0~

"How much farther do we have to go?" Kisame called to Pein.

Pein gritted his teeth. "I don't know, Kisame."

Deidara sneezed violently and shivered against a cold wind. His pelt was really thin, almost useless against the beating of winter winds. Despite Zetsu and Kisame flanking him to share warmth (on Konan's orders), he was still chilled to the bone.

None of them had eaten anything in such a long time. Hunger made tempers short, especially Hidan and Kakuzu's.

"Hidan, shut your mouth or I shall sew it for you," Kakuzu hissed, flexing his claws threateningly.

"As if you fucking could!" Hidan snapped, lashing his tail, "You seem to have forgotten that you're a cat and can't use your ninja abilities!"

"Then I shall tear you limb from limb. You're no longer immortal!" Kakuzu sprang at Hidan. The latter reared up to meet him. The two toms fell on the snow-covered ground in a whirl of teeth and claws.

"ENOUGH!" Pein screeched. The fur on his spine bristled angrily and his own claws were unsheathed. The two toms immediately ceased their fighting. Neither of them had any wounds since Pein had stopped them early in their fight.

Suddenly, a car drove by, sending freezing water flying in the direction of the group. The cats scrambled away amid screeches and yowls. However, Deidara was too slow and ended up with a drenched pelt.

"D-d-d-damn." Deidara's kitty teeth could be heard chattering. He felt even colder than before.

Pein slashed at the snow in frustration. "Is there no shelter at all here?"

Konan glanced at a nearby building. "I'll go see if I can find someone to help us." She ran towards the door and pawed at it, mewling to the man inside.

The door flew open and a foot shot out, connecting with Konan's side and sending her tumbling down the steps. She let out a startled yowl as she landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Get away, dirty thing!" An angry shout came from the man who just kicked Konan.

Pein nudged Konan to her paws. "What did you kick her for?" he hissed at the man.

The man obviously didn't understand Pein. He continued shouting at the cats, "If you don't leave now, I'll call the pound!"

Hidan, Pein, and Kisame lined up to face the man, hissing and spitting ferociously. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, ready to dial a number.

Before he could press a button, a hand reached out and grasped his wrist. Someone from inside the shop had come out to see what was going on. He or she wore a heavy winter coat with a scarf and a hat and boots covered their feet.

"Please, sir. There's no need to call the pound." The person's voice sounded feminine even though her face was covered by the scarf and the hat.

The man's eyes bugged out. "There is every need to call the pound, miss!" he said angrily, "We must get them put down before they can infect us with any dreadful diseases that they might carry."

The woman released his wrist. "Ah, so you're just afraid of any diseases that you might catch. Well, that's just like saying any human who has an illness should be killed in order to protect the healthy humans on the planet. That's not what you mean, is it?"

"N-no," the man stuttered, turning red.

She wasn't done yet. "And also, you said 'might carry.' Since there is a 'might' in front of the 'carry,' it doesn't mean that the cats are definitely diseased. So chances are, they may not even be sick. Even if they are sick, the disease might not be effective against humans. Or maybe even…"

The man, now purple in the face, threw his hands up and shouted, "All right, all right! I won't have them put down as long as they don't return!" He stormed back into his shop and slammed the door.

The Akatsuki's savior stuck out her tongue at the door. "Now I understand why Linz loves to mess with other people's minds."

Half the Akatsuki's jaws fell open while the rest looked thunderstruck. Linz is Lindsay's nickname! This person must be a friend of Lindsay!

Tobi started jumping up and down, screeching, "LINDSAY'S FRIEND! HELP US! TOBI'S BEEN A GOOD BOY! DEIDARA-SENPAI IS GONNA DIE!"

"S-s-shut up, hmm," Deidara rasped, shivering as Kakuzu used his paws to ruffle his yellow fur.

The young woman looked down at the suddenly-noisy group of cats. "You're a large group," she observed, "I've seen cats and groups of cats before but not big groups of cats. Poor kitty!" she suddenly gasped as her eyes landed on Deidara's sopping wet fur.

She ran over and scooped him up, ignoring his mewls of protest. "I shall take you to my house, dry you off, and make sure you don't catch a cold or anything," she declared, disregarding Deidara's 'holy crap' look.

"How about you?" she gently stroked Konan, "Can you walk or do you need me to carry you as well?"

"I can walk," Konan said.

"I will carry you just in case." The woman obviously did not understand Konan. Five seconds later, Konan found herself squashed against Deidara.

~0~

"Home at last!" she sighed, placing the blue she-cat and the yellow tom down on the floor. Deidara had fallen asleep on the way to the house. She walked from room to room, peering inside each one as she passed. "Looks like nobody else is home yet."

The Akatsuki plopped down in the living room, too exhausted, cold, and hungry to do anything else. They watched with tired eyes as the woman took off her coat, hat, and scarf. Blond hair cascaded down to her waist.

"I have to say, you are really lucky cats," she announced, turning around to face the cats.

Kisame nearly keeled over in shock. "Emma!"


	2. Names are Considered Torture to Akatsuki

"She looks so different now!" Kakuzu hissed.

"Of course she does. It's been years," Itachi said calmly. Only his flicking tail betrayed his happiness.

"Someone wake Deidara up!" Konan instructed.

Sasori sighed and padded over to where the sleeping yellow tom laid. "Brat." He gave Deidara a shove with his furry red paws. Deidara tucked his nose under a paw and curled his tail around himself, continuing to sleep despite Sasori's attempt to wake him up.

"Let's just cover him with a blanket instead," Pein suggested. Kisame seized a small blanket and dragged it off the sofa. As he was tugging it over Deidara, Emma came back into the room.

"Such intelligent kitties!" she squealed, taking the blanket from Kisame and wrapping up Deidara and Sasori in it.

"Why am I wrapped up?" Sasori muttered, wriggling to free himself.

Emma put a hand on his head. "Stay, kitty," she said sternly, "You need to share body warmth with your friend so he doesn't freeze to death."

Hidan and Kisame started laughing at Sasori while the latter narrowed his eyes at Emma.

"Have fun, Sasori!" Kisame said.

"Shut up, Fish bait!" Sasori hissed, flexing his claws.

The Akatsuki was distracted by the sound of the door opening and closing. A second person entered the room. Long, black hair hung messily down to her middle back.

She stopped in the doorway of the room. "Where'd these cats come from?"

Emma put on a fake look of distress. "Well, I found them being abused by the dude from the bakery. He was gonna call the pound, so I saved them and brought them here. Aren't they cute, Linz?" She scooped up Konan and thrust the she-cat in front of Lindsay's face.

Konan and Lindsay stared at each other for a while. Then, Lindsay reached out a hand and gently stroked Konan's head, making the cat purr.

"Her fur is frozen," Lindsay pointed out, rubbing Konan's chin. "I'll get some towels to warm them up."

She started to leave the room, but Emma stopped her. "Take your shoes off."

"Of course you would remember," Lindsay teased, taking off her shoes and throwing them on the shoe rack. She disappeared somewhere but popped her head back into the room. "Can you get them something to eat while I get the towels?"

Emma nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Fuck, yeah! Food!" Hidan cheered.

"I'm **starving,**" Zetsu moaned.

The door slammed again. "I'm home, peeps!"

Lindsay reappeared with towels. "Must you always arrive so noisily? Last week, you came in balancing a stick on your nose and shouting gibberish."

"I think Olivia gets a few more screws loose each day," Emma said, coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of food.

"Oh, shut up. At least I don't have as many screws loose as you two." Olivia took off her coat and put it on the coat rack.

"As us two together," Lindsay corrected as she began wrapping up the cats.

"Guys, we're all crazy, ok?" Emma placed the food bowl on the floor. Eight cats charged for the food, pushing and shoving each other.

"What the hell?" Olivia just noticed the kittenfied Akatsuki, "Where did the cats come from?"

"The sky," Lindsay replied bluntly.

"A tree," Emma countered.

"The ocean."

"The Underworld."

"The Sun."

"Jupiter."

"Aliens gave birth to them and dropped them off here."

"Fur that was shed by other cats clumped together to form new cats."

"Cat heaven decided to send these cat souls back for another chance at life."

"What?" Olivia looked confused.

Emma sighed. "That's our…modified way of saying that these cats are strays."

"Were strays," Lindsay corrected.

"Were strays," Emma confirmed, "We're adopting them."

Olivia gave the other two a strange look. "Oh…kay then?"

"And we're naming them after they eat," Emma declared.

~0~

"Alright. What should we call this one?" Olivia scooped up Kakuzu, who looked skeptical and worried about the naming.

"Frankenstein?" Emma suggested, stroking Deidara, who had woken up a couple minutes ago.

"Too overused," Lindsay objected, letting some of the other cats sniff her fingers.

"Stitches?" Olivia suggested.

"I don't really like that name." Emma wrinkled her nose.

"Rags?"

"Better." Emma nodded.

"Sure," Lindsay agreed.

"Ok." Olivia put Kakuzu, newly-named Rags, down on the ground.

"What about this one?" Emma patted Deidara on the head. Deidara tried to flee but Emma lunged, grabbed him around the middle, and dragged him back.

"Amber," Lindsay suggested as she tickled Hidan.

"Amber," Emma repeated, eyeing the yellow tom.

"Amber?" Olivia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm not a girl! Give me another name, hmm!" Deidara yowled, struggling against Emma's grasp.

"Brat, even in cat form, you get mistaken for a girl," Sasori sneered.

"This one is now called Amber," Emma decided, putting Deidara down. She pointed at Zetsu, who immediately backed away. "I wanna call that one Oreo."

"No," Lindsay objected, "Yin-Yang."

"I vote Yin-Yang," Olivia said, "Sorry, Em."

Emma pouted. "Fine, but that one is gonna be called Tiger." She was staring at Pein, who stared back.

"Knock yourself out." Lindsay stroked Itachi's head, "This one is Midnight and that one…," she pointed to Konan, who was sitting next to Pein, "…is Rose."

"I wanna call this one Muppet," Olivia cooed, hugging Sasori to her chest. Sasori looked uncomfortable but couldn't get free thanks to Olivia's iron grip.

"And this one?" Emma prompted, swinging Kisame around. Kisame mewled in protest but it only made Emma go through a cuteness attack.

"Sky," Olivia said.

Emma scowled, contemplating it. "What do you think?" She asked Lindsay.

"It's fine," Lindsay shrugged, "Just keep it appropriate."

"What? Did you think I was gonna call that one Vagina or something?" Olivia scoffed.

The Akatsuki sweatdropped while Hidan rolled around, meowing in laughter.

Lindsay stared at them. "You know, sometimes I feel as though these cats can understand what we're saying," she noted thoughtfully.

"Now's our chance!" Pein hissed, running up to Lindsay, meowing the entire way.

Lindsay reached down and stroked Pein's head. Olivia and Emma were trying to decide what to call Hidan.

Pein nuzzled Lindsay's hand with his nose. "It's us, Linz. Please realize that!" he practically begged except all Lindsay heard was a series of meows.

"Do you need something, kitty?" Lindsay picked up Pein and held him out in front of her.

"Itachi, can't you use your Sharingan to tell them or something?" Kisame asked, wrapping his tail over his paws.

"I can't even activate it," Itachi muttered.

"Let's call him Plata!" Emma argued, waving Hidan in front of Olivia's face. Hidan wasn't taking kindly to this.

"Hey, blondie's bitch! Put me down!" he yowled, flailing his paws.

"What does Plata even mean?" Olivia was trying to stop Emma from tormenting the silver tom.

"It means silver in Spanish."

"It sounds too girly," Olivia disagreed.

"Well, do you have a better name?"

"Hagashi," Lindsay suggested quietly from where she was playing with Pein's tail, "It's Japanese for silver."

Olivia shrugged. "Whatever."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go with that cuz I have nothing better."

"Oh, oh! What's Tobi's name?" Tobi bounded up to Emma, pawing at her like crazy.

Emma scooped him up. "We nearly forgot this one! Clementine?"

Lindsay nodded while Olivia approved the name, "Clementine."

Olivia stood up. "What should we have for dinner?"

"Anything as long as there's no spinach," Lindsay said, closing the curtains at the living room window.

"There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge," Emma suggested.

"'Kay." Olivia turned to leave and accidentally kicked Hidan, who happened to be behind her.

"Damn bitch!" Hidan screeched, jumping away only to be bowled over by a furious Sasori.

"Say that again," Sasori hissed, claws out and at Hidan's throat.

Lindsay grabbed a broom that was nearby and used it to lift the angry puppeteer off the zealot. "No fighting," she warned, "Or I will poke you."

Sasori and Hidan waited until the three girls left the room before continuing their fight.

~0~

_**Here are the cat names in case you didn't catch them all. Memorize them.**_

_**Pein=Tiger**_

_**Konan=Rose**_

_**Itachi=Midnight**_

_**Kisame=Sky**_

_**Deidara=Amber**_

_**Sasori=Muppet**_

_**Zetsu=Yin-Yang**_

_**Tobi=Clementine**_

_**Hidan=Hagashi**_

_**Kakuzu=Rags**_

_**REVIEW, PPL! I DON'T WRITE STORIES FOR SELF-ENTERTAINMENT!**_

_**There's also a poll on my profile. Please cast your vote by May 1st.**_


	3. Find Another Story

_**Ok, guys. Important note here. Please read or you'll find yourself waiting for something that isn't gonna happen.**_

_**Mind of the Heart 2: Cursed**__** (aka this story) is NOT gonna be continued.**_

_**Sorry. I know you are probably disappointed, even though this story has, like, 2 chapters.**_

_**The thing is, I don't really find this story interesting anymore. I can't find a way to get it to work either. I mean, there are some important events I have planned for this story, but I can't find a legitimate reason for those events to happen. So yeah, the story wouldn't make sense if I continued it. Sorry again.**_

_**On a happier note, **__**Mind of the Heart 2: Lost**__** is still going. I just want to finish an old story before I update that one again. Please stick with me throughout this period of unorganizedness (is that a word?)!**_

_**Ta ta!**_

_**~Itachi-21**_

_**P.S. I just hope this doesn't end up deleted like another author's note I had posted...**_


End file.
